pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/P ZB Jade Quarry
Immediate 5/5/5 amirite? ~~ 17:57, 29 November 2008 (EST) :Well, it beats the WoH one, that's for sure. Spaggage ''talk'' 18:00, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::Yeah. Wayyy better attributes, better prot, similar heals. ~~ 18:14, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::17 minutes. New record? ~~ 18:16, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::::WHEN DID JADE QUARRY BECOME BUILD-MAKING WORTHY? O.O I'ma hafta check this out next time I get a chance to play GW. KaHasuken 00:02, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::::Yeah, I just started doing JQ so I made 2 builds, basically... The meta ones. ~~ 12:35, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::What's the other one? Spaggage ''talk'' 12:36, 3 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Build? The N/A Contagion Bomber. ~~ 15:46, 3 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Oh yeah, you basically re-made it. I remember now. Spaggage ''talk'' 12:10, 5 December 2008 (EST) AB Tag? I've been using this in AB, works great. SB Since, for some reason, I was reverted, I'm putting this on the talk. First, last I checked, all level 20 NPCs had 480 health, not 330. Second, even if they do, you only need to keep 1 npc alive anyway, it's the turtles and players on your team that typically need hard prots, npcs are easy to heal anyway. And the main things you need to keep them alive against are NPCs. The rangers usually hit above 60 with any attack skill, and are usually on a higher level, which pretty much guarantees that they will. The casters have either degen spells, or damage spells that hit over 60. Thus, SB negates pretty much all of the actual damage that they do. Third, look at what builds are used to cap shrines. There are the AoE heavy ones, where you SoA one npc and then maybe power heal another if you feel like it, there are the ones which try to spike down npcs with high damage, where SB negates all their damage, and there are the bombers, where you only ever need 1 use of ZB, and maybe a dismiss, to counter them anyway, as about half of their damage is from degen. I typically don't care about most builds here, but this is one I actually use frequently, and prot spirit is just a worse choice. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:57, 7 December 2008 (EST) :I'm pretty sure they do have 330hp cos I PS'ed one and it consistently look 33 damage. Dark Aura will duck SB. Turtles and Juggernauts just need SoA, some RoFs/Guardians and the odd ZB and they'll be fine. Spaggage ''talk'' 14:40, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::As I said, you don't need to prot against bombers, they can only kill shrines without monks because they kill half due to degen. If you actually read what I wrote, I explain why SB is better. PS isn't totally useless, but SB is better is almost every way. I've tried both, and SB's superiority is pretty apparent when running it, PS's only serious advantage is it's duration. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:49, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::Shit, against bombers I just remove Putrid Bile and then can heal them ALL easily. But I see your point, I'll try it later w/ SB/PS (tbh I change PS->Mend Condition anyways, don't find hard prots very useful) and see how they fare, but can't at the moment. ~~ 14:57, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::I've started running Shield of Absorption and Spirit Bond instead of Guardian if I run this, because usually I end up protting a shrine against 2-4 nukers of some sort (bombers, SH eles, or Ray of Judgment monks) and hustling the turtle along (or occasionally Juggernaut - maxed my Kurz faction, so not as much lately, but I still have PvE chars that haven't finished factions). --False Prophet 14:15, 6 January 2009 (EST) Not A Dupe. Random arenas and Jade Quarry are 2 different places and are played completely different.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 23:42, 7 December 2008 (EST) Yeah, they are different. -- 23:50, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Doesn't make the build any different-- ChristmasRelyk 00:05, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::"Use "Fall Back!" and "Make Haste!" to increase the movement of you, your allies and most importantly, the carrier. " makes the build different and it seems like we could just add that line to the current ZB page. but that would require new weapon sets as well as a section on the importance of healing NPCs rather than teammates in JQ. methinks this qualifies for its own page but i wouldnt be suprised to it get merged ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|'ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 12:35, 10 December 2008 (EST) :::Stupid people can figure out the att spread and equipment on there own-- ChristmasRelyk 19:41, 13 December 2008 (EST) optional You'd be better of taking Mend Condition. It's easier on energiez and RoF + ZB are enough to keep any NPC alive, Mend also works as a pretty good heal. Ricky vantof 20:11, 1 January 2009 (EST) :Or Dismiss over Mtouch. Ricky vantof 20:13, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::I fixeddd Ricky vantof 20:21, 1 January 2009 (EST) M touch > Dismiss This is JQ, conditions are hardly used, except for rangers snaring carriers. You need M touch or else your never going to cure anything more than poison. Also, its not like you need to remove conditions from allies, as they respawn in 3 seconds, and no one (good) runs a frontliner, so removing blind/cripple from other allies is uneeded (and you still can anyway with M touch). Cake Archer 01:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Go go Purge Signet. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk'']] 08:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Guardian... Why the fuck would you main bar Guardian over Shielding Hands or Shield of Absorption with all of the small damage packets used in JQ? 04:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :For the idiots on the other team who went melee for some reason.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 05:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC)